Grondslagen van de chemie
[http://biosdocumenten.pbworks.com/w/page/69523903/Grondslagen%20van%20de%20Chemie Biosdocumenten] 3/09/2019 Theorie: # Bloed als buffer, vuistregels van buffer # ijzer en cobalt in complexatie en waarom ijzer om zuurstof te transporteren ipv cobalt? # Hoe gedraagt chloor zich in base + voorbeeld Oefeningen: # Oplosbaarheid in zuur midden # Snelheidsconstante met arrheniusplot 30/01/2019 Namiddag Theorie: # Geef de theoretische onderbouw voor fluorideren van tandpasta. # Geef de 2 vuistregels voor het maken van een goede bufferoplossing. Leid deze regels ook af a.d.h.v. de begrippen neutralisatiegraad en buffercapaciteit. Geef de relatie met pH titraties. Verklaar de bufferende werking van bloed. Is bloed een goede buffer? Oefeningen: # Je lost 6,6g Fe(NO3)2 op in een 0,084M H2S-oplossing tot een eindvolume van 200ml. Bereken of er een sulfideneerslag wordt gevormd. # Bepaal grafisch de Eact voor de zure hydrolyse van sucrose. Bereken eveneens de snelheidsconstante bij 37°C. Kan je iets vertellen over de orde van de reactie? Licht kort toe. 30/08/2018 Namiddag Theorie: # Geef alle voorwaarden waaraan een molecule moet voldoen om een permanent dipool moment te hebben. # Geef het verschil/ de gelijkenis tussen homogene, heterogene en enzymatische katalyse en geef van elk een voorbeeld. Oefeningen: # Bepalen of er neerslag gevormd word wanneer BaCl2 en H2SO3 worden samengevoegd. Van het reactieproduct wordt de Ksp gegeven. # Bepalen of de reactie 3H2 + N2 --> 2NH3 aflopend is bij een gegeven T. Ook de druk van NH3 bepalen in atm (die van H2 en N2 zijn gegeven). 01/02/2018 Namiddag Theorie: # Hoe kan je een reactie sneller laten verlopen? Verandert hierbij dan ook het evenwicht? (5p) # Bespreek Fluoridering bij tandpasta? (5p) Oefeningen: # Concentraties van Ba2+ & H3PO4 gegeven. Wordt er bij toevoeging van x mL H3PO4 bij x mL Ba2+ een neerslag gevormd? (3p) # Twee redoxkoppels zijn gegeven, geef essentiële reactievergelijking en bereken of de reactie doorgaat bij een kamertemperatuur van 25°C. (3p) 31/01/2018 voormiddag Theorie: # Bespreek de vuistregels voor het maken van een goede buffer en leid af aan de hand van neutralisatiegraad en buffercapaciteit. Wat is het verband met een pH titratie? Bespreek bloed als buffer. Is bloed een goede buffer? (6punten) # Wat is een concentratiecel? Geef een voorbeeld uit de chemie en uit de fysiologie. (4punten) Oefeningen: # Oefening over het verband tussen neerslagreacties en de pH. (oplosbaarheid verhogen door bepaalde stof toe te voegen) (3punten) # Reactievergelijking gegeven. Is dit een aflopende reactie? (3 punten) 23/01/2018 namiddag 1) Ga naar BOD table 6.2, reactie 7. Bespreek chemische kinetica (iets met essentiële reactievergelijking en ordes) 2) Javel en Chloor: wat is het probleem? 3) XeF2 en HClO2: geef Lewis, polair, hybridisatie... En verklaar 4) Bepaal Kb van NH3 uit de redoxpotentialen. Redoxkoppel zelf te zoeken. 25/08/2017 9:00 1)vergelijk het cobaltkation met het ijzerkation en hun complexvorming, geef een reden waarom de natuur bij de ademhaling een systeem heeft met een complexatie van zuurstof aan ijzer? 2) geef de 2 vuistregels van een goede buffer. en leidt deze af aan de hand van de begrippen neutralisatiegraad en buffercapaciteit. bespreek bloed als buffer, is dit een goede buffer? 3) oefening in verband met ksp en kst 4) totale orde oefening ( je moet een curve maken en zeggen welke orde het is) 03/02/2017 namiddag Theorie: -Vergelijk de Van der Waals vergelijking met die ideale gaswet en bespreek de trend van het co-volume en cohesiedruk. (staat in BOD) (6p) -Geef de halfreacties van de loodbatterij en leg uit. (4p) oefeningen: -Bereken de Kw uit deze gegevens O2/H2O Bij beide zijn E0-waarde gegeven O2/OH- -Een tabel dat de concentratie aan product weergeeft tov de tijd. Bepaal de orde, halfwaarde tijd,... 03/02/2017 8u30 theorie: 1) Chroomvocht, permanganaat, piranhazuur zijn sterke oxidansen. Piranhazuur is beter voor het milieu. Waarom? 6 punten 2) Bespreek alle chemische functies van NH3 met voorbeelden oefeningen: 1) bereken de oplosbaarheid van AgOH in een 0,36 M HClO oplossing 2) geef de lewisstructuur, hybridisatie, geometrie, bespreek of ze polair en apolair zijn en motiveer waarom van volgende moleculen XeF2 HClO2 SKRAAAAAAA SKUDIPUPAPA veel succes iedereen ~BigShaq 01/02/2017 08:30 Theorie: 1) Bespreek de werking van en de gelijkenissen/verschillen tussen homogene, heterogene en enzymatische katalyse. Geef telkens een duidelijk voorbeeld ter illustratie. 2) Wat bepaalt de waarde van het coördinatiegetal bij complexe ionen? Geef twee duidelijk verschillende voorbeelden. Oefeningen: 1) Als de standaardreductiepotentiaal van ClO-/Cl- = 0,89 V en de zuurdissociatieconstante van waterstofchloriet (HClO) = 3,2 * 10^-8, bereken dan uit deze gegevens de standaardreductiepotentiaal van HClO/Cl-. 2) Zoek de juiste coëfficiënten van de verbrandingsreactie (+ O2) van butaangas (C4H10) waarbij CO2 en H2O gevormd worden door dit uit te schrijven als een redoxreactie. Bereken hoeveel warmte er vrijkomt bij de verbranding van een bepaalde hoeveelheid butaangas als je weet dat er 60,0L CO2 gevormd wordt bij 101325 Pa en 25°C. 31/01/2017 voormiddag theorie: 1) wat is de werking van een katalysator? geef een voorbeeld en geef het verband met de thermodynamica. 2) Water is een van de meest gebruikte solventen, leg uit waarom dit zo is (goede oplosbaarheid). hoe kan men niet oplosbare producten toch wassen met water? oefeningen: 3) bereken de massa van en ijsblokje dat 200gram water 12 graden afkoelt. 4) wordt er een neerslag gevormd als H3PO4= 0.04M in een oplossing van Ca3+=4.0M wordt gebracht? beide oplossingen zijn 100ml 18 januari voormiddag THEORIE Hoe kan je een reactie sneller laten gaan + wanneer verandert dan het evenwicht Geef de elektrolyse van zuiver water, water met een beetje zout en water met veel zout OEFENINGEN Hoeveel gram NaCl heb je nodig om 442 gram Cu(OH)2 op te lossen in 1 l water (iets in die aard) Ascorbinezuur is een diprotisch zuur. De twee ionisatie constanten zijn gegeven. a. Bereken de pH als concept. = 0,1M b. Bereken de afzonderlijke concentratie voor elk atoom 16/01/2017 Theorie: 1)geef de 2 vuistregels voor een buffer. En leidt deze af aan de hand van de neutralisatiegraad en de buffercapaciteit. Pas dit toe op een titratie. Bespreek bloed als buffer. Is bloed een goede buffer? (6P) 2) Hoe verklaar je de zure of basische eigenschappen van kationen? Zijn het dan sterke of zwakke zuren of basen? Oefeningen: 1) Ni(2)-ionen en ammoniak vormen een hexa-amminecomplex (zie tabellen opgavenbundel/practicum). Toon aan met ber. dat er, ondanks de complexvorming toch nog Nikkel-hydroxide neerslag vormt als men 20mL van een 0,1M NiSO4-oplossing samenbrengt met 80mL van een 0,625M NH3 oplossing 2) Bepaal grafisch de activeringsenergie voor onderstaande reactie die volgens 2e orde verloopt in de gasfase: HO + H2 -> H2O + H (tabel gegeven met Temperatuur en de snelheidsconstante k op deze temperatuur) bereken eveneens de snelheidsconstante bij 250°C (deze T was niet gegeven) 25/08/2016 14:00 mondeling 1) beschrijf de diagonaalrelaties van het periodiek systeem. Geef de chemische eigenschappen hiervan en de mogelijke verbanden met de soorten reacties. 2) beschrijf de werking van een biprotisch zuur en geef een voorbeeld hiervan. Geef een annalogie met de dissociatie van een complex ion. oefeningen 1) Ni vormt met ammoniak Ni(NH3)6 complex (Kst in tabellen) maar er is toch nog steeds een neerslag van Ni(OH)2. Bewijs dit. Er is 50 ml van een 0.04M oplossing NiSO4 en 50 ml van een 1.0M oplossing NH3. (tip, niet op examen, NH3 + H2O-->NH4 + OH gebruiken) 2) beginconcentratie van een stof (A) is gegeven. Dissociatiereactie met verhouding 2A -->4B + ..C Hij geeft een tabel met de tijd en de VORMING VAN STOF B. Grafisch uitrekenen van de orde, snelheidsconstante en halfwaardetijd. (GRAFISCH IS MET GRAFIEK, NIET MET GRT, had hij zelf gezegd) 12/08/2016 14:00 mondeling 1) bespreek de temperatuur afhankelijkheid van de snelheidsconstante en de evenwichtsconstante. (formule+grafisch) (4P) 2) geef de 2 vuistregels voor een buffer. En leidt deze af aan de hand van de neutralisatiegraad en de buffercapaciteit. Pas dit toe op een titratie. Bespreek bloed als buffer. Is bloed een goede buffer? (6P) oefeningen: 1) bepaal de oplosbaarheid constante ven Ag2(SO3) in een 0,00087M H2SO3-oplossing. ( Ksp(Ag2SO3)= 1,5*10^-14) 2) Al + Br2 -> AlBr3 vul de bovenstaande reactie aan met de juiste coëfficiënten. Is deze reactie aflopend, bepaal met berekeningen. 12/08/2016 9:00 Theorie # Bespreek de voorwaarde en gevolg van de stationariteitsprincipe en geef een relevante voorbeeld? (deel C) # Wat zijn de gelijkenissen en verschillen tussen de ionische en covalente binding? (deel A) Oefeningen 27-1-2016 Theorie (mondeling) # Vergelijk met voorbeelden een metathese reactie en een liganduitwisseling reactie. Vergelijk ook de kinetica en de thermodynamica van beide. # Een edelmetaal oplossen in zuur en basisch milieu, welke is het beste? 11-1-2016 Theorie (mondeling) # Toon met enkele voorbeelden aan wat het belang van de ladingsdichtheid is in de scheikunde. # Vergelijk met voorbeelden een metathese reactie en een liganduitwisseling reactie. Vergelijk ook de kinetica en de thermodynamica van beide. Oefeningen (schriftelijk) # Bereken aan de hand van de thermodynamische gegevens de dissociatieconstante van Ag(CN)2- . Vergelijk dit met de Kst. # Bespreek de geometrie, hybridisatie van SO2. Geef een voorbeeld van een molecule met dezelfde geometrie maar een andere hybridisatie en verklaar je keuze. 17-08-2015 (herkansing) Theorie (mondeling) # Wat zijn de chemische eigenschappen van water? (6pt) # Hoe kan je een chemische reactie beïnvloeden? En veranderd de ligging van het evenwicht? (4pt) Oefeningen (schriftelijk) # Bereken de standaardreductiepotentiaal van ZN(OH) 2+ op basis van de oplosbaarheidsproduct van ZN(OH)2 en standaardreductiepotentiaal van ZN 2+(aq)/ZN (s). (3pt) # Vul de vergelijking aan met de juiste coëfficiënten. Is de reactie aflopend? Geef aan met berekeningen. (3pt) Al (s) + Br 2 (l) --><-- AlBr3 (s) 29-01-2015 Theorie (mondeling) # Welke reactie komt in aanmerking om een redoxreactie te katalyseren? (4pt) # Kan je een reden geven waarom de natuur voor de ademhaling een systeem heeft ontwikkeld op basis van complexatie van zuurstof aan het ijzer kation? (6pt) Oefeningen (schriftelijk) # Bereken de oplosbaarheid van BaC2O4 in aanwezigheid van een 0,0450 M H2C2O4-oplossing? (3pt) # Bereken de potentiaal van de volgende galvanische cel: (3 pt) Al (s) | Al 3+ (aq) (0,015M) | H2O2 (aq) (0,25M), H2O (l), pH=2 | Pt (s) 12-01-2015 14u Theorie (mondeling) 1. Hoe kan je het evenwicht verschuiven naar de kant van de producten en welke invloed heeft dit op de snelheid? 2. Geef het verband tussen neerslagreacties en complexatiereacties, leg dit uit met een goed voorbeeld. Oefeningen (schriftelijk) 3. De oplosbaarheid van Mn(OH)2 wordt vergroot door toevoegen van mierenzuur (HCOOH). Hoeveel HCOOH moet men toevoegen om 16,8g Mn(OH)2 in oplossing te brengen? 4. BF3 en XeF4, lewisstructuur, geometrie, rangschikking, hybridisatie en polair/apolair? 1-9-2014 14u 1. A) HF, HBr, HCl zijn gegeven: welke van deze 3 heeft het hoogste kookpunt? Rangschik van hoog naar laag en verklaar aan de hand van moleculaire eigenschappen waarom. 1. B) Welk van de bovenstaande zuren is het sterkste zuur, rangschik van hoog naar laag en verklaar aan de hand van moleculaire eigenschappen waarom. 1. C) bereken van het sterkste zuur de pH bij een 10^-8 M concentratie 2. A) Wat is een katalysator? Leg uit aan de hand van algemene chemische eigenschappen 2. B) In de onderstaande tabel staan links verschillende redoxkoppels met redoxpotentialen van HO2, H2O2, H2O ,... en rechts verschillende koppels + potentialen van Mn+2, MnO2, MnO4- , ... Als we nu een reductie willen uitvoeren met een Mn product, welke koppels zouden we dan moeten nemen? En hoe helpt een katalysator hierbij? Geef de nodige reacties en leg het principe uit. 2. C) Stel als dat we een ander metaal of metaalion willen nemen dan Mn , welke zouden we dan moeten kiezen? Aan de hand van welke criteria/criterium beslis je dat? 2. D) Waarom is Mn+3 een onstabieler ion dan Mn+2? 3. A) Hoe bepaalt de calorimeter bom de inwendige energie in systemen? Leg uit 3. B) Op welke thermodynamische hoofdwet heeft het bovenstaande betrekking? Leg uit. 4) OEF. = In een oplossing zit Ca(OH)2 dat opgelost kan worden met HIO (hypojodigzuur). Wat moet de concentratie van HIO zijn om 14,82g Ca(OH)2 in 400ml water op te lossen? 5) OEF. BrF3 en SO2 gegeven: Geef de Lewisstructuur, de hybridisatie en de geometrie van deze moleculen. Teken ook de atoomschikking en is het een polair of apolair molecule? Verklaar examen januari 2014 1) structuurformules 3 stoffen die vloeibaar zijn bij kamertemperatuur ''' a) isomeren van elkaar? indien ja, welke soor+ leg uit. indien nee, argumenteer b) stof a heeft hoger kookpunt als stof b. waarom? c) bespreek de geometrie van A. hoe worden bindingen gerealiseerd tussen C-atomen onderling & met atomen H & cL a.d.h.v. elektronenconfiguratie van C-atomen. benoem Types van Verbindingen '''2) Goud= edelmetaal en zal meestal niet door zuurstof uit de lucht worden geoxideerd. bij exctractie van goud uit gouderts word hier toch gebruik van gemaakt. hoe loopt dit proces ( DETAILS ). leg NIET uit hoe het geoxideerde goud na extractie terug word gereduceerd to metallisch goud. je mag in je uitleg gebruik maken van volgende gegevens: (au+) + (e-) --> au (5 of S) E° = 1,68 V (au 3+) + (3 e-) --> au (5 of S) E° = 1,42 V (au 3+) + (2 e-° --> (au+) E° = 1,29 V Kst (au 3+) + 4CN- <--> Au (cn)^-(bovenaan) 4(onderaan haakje) Kst = 10^56 O2 + (4 H+) + 4e- --> 2H20 E= 1,23 - 0,059 pH 3) argentimetrie is methode waarmee ph van Hcl-oplossing kan bepalen a) Wat is argentimetrie ( wat word er mee bedoeld) b) is de stelling juist of fout + argumenteer 4) bij beschrijving van reactiekinetiek kwamen snelheidsconstanten & activeringsenergieen aan bod. chemische parameters kunnen met elkaar in verband gebracht worden langs verandering van toestandfuncties.benoem deze toestandfuncties + toon aan hoe ze ( via wiskundige vgl.) de genoemde chemische parameters met elkaar verbinden. in het geval van elementaire chemische reacties. 5) Bereken basenconstante voor chlorietanion ( cl02-) op basis van standaardreductiepotentialen van relevante redoxkoppels( tabellen oefeningen bundel of practicumhandleiding) 6) '''a) bereken of reactie aflopend is bij 50°C: '''N2 (g) + 3H2 (g) <--> 2NH3(g) b) stel initiele druk van N2 =1,4 atm is & die van H2 initieel 2,1 atm ( geen Nh3 aanwezig initieel), wat zal evenwichtsdruk zijn voor H2 bij deze temperatuur? 10/01/2014 Theorie: 1a) gegeven 2 smelttemperaturen en 2 ionbindingen. Als je weet dat je een hoge roosterenergie zorgt voor een hoge smelttemperatuur. Welk van de gegeven temperaturen hoort dan bij welke ionbinging. Geef de fysische berekening voor de roosterenergie. Is er buiten deze fysische berekening nog een andere methode om dit te bepalen, zoja de welke? Vergelijk de verwachte uitkomsten voor de methodes. 1b) als de twee ionbinndingen uit 1a in zuiver water (25°) heeft dit dan invloed op de pH van zuiver water? 2a) waarom wordt een reactiemechanisme met een hoge moleculariteit meestal opgedeeld in verschillende deelreacties? Wat voor effect heeft dit op de reactiesnelheid? 2b) toon aan voor H2O2 + 2HI --> I2 + 2H2O 2c) wat is stationariteit? 3) een entropietoename gaat gepaard met een spontaan proces. omcirkel het juiste antwoord en verklaar: Nooit / Soms / Altijd 4) Wat is een buffer? Leidt de bufferformule af. Geef de vuistregels voor een hoge buffercapaciteit, berekeningen zijn niet nodig. oefeningen: 5a) Wat is de oplosbaarheid van AgBr in zuiver water? 5b) Als je 10g AgBr hebt in een volume van 500ml. Welke concentratie Na2S2O3 moet je toevoegen zodat de AgBr in oplossing is? 6) gegeven een schematische voorstelling van een galvanische cel. Bereken de celpotentiaal. 31/08/2012 Namiddag: Theorie: 1) Hoe kan je de ligging van het evenwicht verschuiven naar de kant van de producten? Zijn er dan ook gevolgen voor de snelheid van de reactie? (4) 2) Geef de 2 vuistregels voor het maken van een goede bufferoplossing. Leid deze regels ook af aan de hand van de begrippen buffercapaciteit en neutralisatiegraad. -relatie met pH titraties -Bufferende werking van bloed. Is bloed een goede buffer? (6) Oef: 1) Toevoegen van HCN aan oplossing met Fe(OH)2 zal de oplosbaarheid verhogen. Bereken welke HCN-concentratie er nodig zou zijn om 3,37 g Fe(OH)2 in oplossing te brengen in 250 mL water. (3,5) 2) a.Hoeveel energie is er nodig of komt er vrij bij de omzetting van 106g gasvormige methanol (338,1K) naar vaste methanol(179,2K)? b. Stel dat er 200kJ zou vrijkomen, hoeveel liter water kan men dan daarmee opwarmen van 25°C naar 65°C? (afzonderlijk op te lossen) 1) heterogene, homogene en enzymatische katalyse 2) verschil/verband covalente en ionische binding Examenvragen 29/08/2012 Theorie: Wat is een katalysator? Verklaar de werking aan de hand van de thermodynamica. Geef de vuistregels van een goede buffer adhv buffercapaciteit en neutralisatiegraad. Relatie met pH titratie en bloed als buffer. Oefeningen: PbCl2: bepaal de Kev van deze neerslagreactie uit de thermodynamische gegevens en vergelijk met de Kev bepaald uit het oplosbaarheidsproduct. Bepaal de oplosbaarheid van deze reactie Bepaal de celpotentiaal van volgende galvanische cel (Cd | Cd2+ (0.040M) || ClO3- (0.35M), HClO2 (0.45M, pH = 4 | Pt) Examenvragen Chemie 27/01/2012 Theorie: 1) Geef de 2 vuistregels voor het maken van een goede bufferoplossing. Leid deze regels ook af aan de hand van de begrippen buffercapaciteit en neutralisatiegraad. - geef de relatie met pH titratie - verklaar de bufferende werking van bloed. Is bloed ook een goede buffer? 2) Wat bepaalt de waarde van het coördinatiegetal in complexe ionen? Geef 2 duidelijke voorbeelden Oefeningen: 1) Vul onderstaande reactie aan met de juiste coëficiënten. Bereken boven/onder welke temperatuur deze reactie spontaan opgaat. N2H2 + H2O2 -> N2 + H2O 2) een oplossing van F(II)-ionen wordt in zuur midden getitreerd met een natriumjodaatoplossing (NaIO3). hierbij worden het waterstofhypochloriet (HIO)en het Fe(III) gevormd. het verloop van de titratie wordt petentiometrisch gevolgd en ook de pH wordt constant gemeten. in de oplossing zit nog een kalomelelektrode (E°=0.25V) die een da anode gekoppeld isen een platina-elektrode. Bereken de celpotentiaal op het EP, als je weet dat de pH van de oploossing op dat moment 5.7 is. Buffersysteem: afleiding, voorwaarden voor een goede buffer, titratie, bloed.(6) Katalysator en verband met kinetica. (4) Electrolyse zonder zout, weinig zout, veel zout. (6) Verband thermodynamica en kinetica. (4) Thermodynamica en kinetica van complexatiereacties. (4) Bespreek en vergelijk thermodynamica en kinetica van metathesereactie en liganduitwisselingsreactie. (5) Onder welke voorwaarden en tot welke producten kan je water elektrolyseren? (5) vergelijk de temperatuursafhankelijkheid van de evenwichtsconstante en de snelheidsconstante (6) leg uit : gemeenschappelijk ion effect (4) 'Januari 2012:' Bespreek de werking, verschillen/gelijkenissen tussen homogene, heterogene en enzymatische katalyse (6) (NM) Vergelijk Cobalt en Ijzer kationen in complexvorming (4) (NM) Oef: N2 + 3H2 <-> 2NH3, bij 45°C. Is deze reactie aflopend? (3) (NM) Oef: Bereken de Kb van F- adh van de bijpassende redoxreacties. En vergelijk met de Kb uit de tabellen. (3) (NM) Bespreek de mogelijke chemische functies van CN- en zeg of het sterk of zwak is in deze functies (4) Vergelijk complexatie in zuur en basisch milieu en zeg in welk milieu het complexeren het best gaat (6) Hoe kan men via de evenwichtsconstante het evenwicht verplaatsen naar de producten; heeft dit een effect op de snelheid? (6) Wat is de drijfveer voor het vormen van complexe ionen? (4) oef: geef lewisstructuur, geometrie, type hybridisatie en polariteit (+leg uit) van volgende moleculen. XeF4 en BrF3 oef: bereken de oplosbaarheid 'Januari 2013:' .Theorievraag 1: (4p) Bespreek de verschillen in elektronenconfiguratie/structuur van N en O, en N2 en O2. Theorievraag 2: (6p) Geef alle functies die water in een chemische reactie kan vervullen. Is water in deze reactie dan sterk of zwak? Argumenteer. Oefening 1: (4p) Twee stoffen vormen een complex. Als OH- wordt toegevoegd, kan er echter een neerslag onstaan. Bereken dit. (E.5 oef 2) Oefening 2: (2p) Tabel met concentraties van product in functie van tijd, met beginconcentratie van reagens. Bereken de orde, snelheidsconstante en halfwaardetijd. (C oef 6)